


Short Skirts in D Major

by rxdxctxd



Series: Kizunashipping Drabbles [29]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Daddy Kink, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxdxctxd/pseuds/rxdxctxd
Summary: It’s 143 words; If I say anything there’s no point reading it.
Relationships: Jack Atlas/Fudou Yuusei/Crow Hogan
Series: Kizunashipping Drabbles [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138541
Kudos: 2





	Short Skirts in D Major

**Author's Note:**

> A low quality drabble, just for you, Jaqto.
> 
> sike. I just had a very bad writing day. Brain didn’t work and I’m subjecting you to it because this tiny thing took 3.5 hours.

Fingers traced over Yusei’s lips. He tried to lean forward, to kiss Jack’s hand, but Crow was holding his arms back firmly and he couldn’t actually move farther forward at all. 

“You’re so impatient.” Jack scolded. Yusei drew back a little.

“Sorry, Daddy.” Yusei said, his big, blue eyes meeting Jack’s. The words and look shot straight to Jack’s dick. “I just want to kiss you.”

“Then you should ask.” he said back.

“Right; sorry, Daddy.”

Jack looked Yusei over, admiring the outfit he had put on him: a loose crop top and short skirt. The skirt was flipped up a little, revealing a cute pair of panties that Yusei’s erection and balls were barely being contained by. 

“May I please kiss you?” Yusei tried. Jack was too weak to say no.

“Absolutely.”

He leaned in slowly and pressed his lips to Yusei’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Might come back to this later.


End file.
